It is known in the art to cover floors with stones encased in a hard, clear, plastic material. The stones are visible through the plastic material. However, they don't give the look of stones at the beach. They cover the natural beauty of the stones. Furthermore, the plastic provides a smooth surface that obscures the texture of the stones.